ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Didgitz
Bobbi Storm (born June 9, 1979 in C-Ville, Pennsylvania) is a professional wrestler and manager, also known as Bobbi Didgitz. Background & History Bobbi Storm was a normal female girl hanging out with her friends when she watch her parents fight everyday until some guy ran in the house and shot both of her parents and kidnapped her. The people that kidnapped her used to rape her every night until one time she attacked back and injured them so she could run away. Then she went to the police and got them locked up for murder, kidnapping, and rape. She then went into the porn business where picked up the name Didgitz from one of her producers saying that, “everyone wants them digits girl.” Bobbi Storm used to work as a stripper and then became a porn star under the name Didgitz. In 2000 she was brought in to the wrestling promotion SrA as a valet for the group Twiztid Killaz which had various members over her time there. The heel group feuded with Age Of Destruction(AOD) and Major Icons(MI) and had many colorful storylines including the three females from each group having feuds. It was Didgitz from Twiztid Killaz, Dark Krystal from Age Of Destruction, and Lonnie Sanchez from Major Icons. Didgitz trained at the SrA wrestling school and participated in some mixed-tag matches teaming up with D-Dawg and feuding with Ace and Dark Krystal from AOD. . One famous match saw Didgitz strip Dark Krystal totally nude before the cameras went off air for the end of the show. Didgitz then created the Diva’s Championship in SrA and had to defeat Krystal in the finals of a 8-woman tournament. When SrA ended, Didgitz continued to make adult movies before leaving the industry and working as a lap dancer and doing Internet modelling. She then turned up in DMX and beat up Lonnie Sanchez, who was at the time D-Dawg’s real-life girlfriend, and became the valet of D-Dawg. D-Dawg then broke it off with Lonnie and started to be with Didgitz. Bobbi Gregg is planning to get married to wrestler D-Dawg in January 2007. Didgitz is currently wrestling alongside of D-Dawg in Xtreme Wrestling Organisation. She is in the stable Excessive Force wit D-Dawg, Riotist, and Mike Styles. She also retired when D-Dawg did in March 2007 but has just recently made her return as of October 10, 2007. She is also part of Diva's Unleashed. She had her first match at October 26 edition of Friday Night Exile, where Didgitz ended up losing in a Fatal Four Way Debutants match to Exotika. She then was in December 21 edition of Exile where she was involved in the Christmas Mystery Present Battle Royal where she was the second person eliminated out of the ten women. At the first Exile of 2008 Didgitz is facing Meggie in the first round of the Unleashed Championship tournament. She lost to Meggie and her adventure in Diva's Unleashed is still going. As Didgitz finally got her return match in XWO as she defeated Aimee Winters, then the following week she defeated Meggie Alexander. At the Redemption PPV she became the first two-time XWO Women's Champion. She then lost her title to Aimee Johansen Scott in a 5 Women Hardcore Women's Title Match at SummerClash. Didgitz then had a couple matches that she won and lost until Taboo Tuesday where she faced AJS in a Diva's Lumberjack match where she once again became the Women's Champion for the third time. She then defeat everyone in her way until the first PPV of 2009 when she was defeated by Anna Lefinn for the Women's title in a Fourway Match. Didgitz has also returned with DU and her first match back she was defeated by Katie Kooper in a Triple Threat match with Henshin Belleza. Didgitz continues trying to get her wrestling career back on track. Moveset Finishing Moves 1. Gimme Dem Didgitz (Spinning Head Scissors DDT) 2. Dialin Up Didgitz (F-5 into Michinoku Driver.) 3. The 555-Didgitz (Canadian Destroyer) 4. DPK (Tazmission) Signature Moves 1. Midas Touch - Sweet Chin Music 2. X-Drop - Samoan Drop off the Second rope 3. XDT - Springboard Moonsault DDT 4. Burn Out- 3 Rolling Snap Suplexes 5. Adrenaline Drop - Dominator off the second Rope Nicknames "Da Thuggette" Theme Music "Man Down" by 50 Cent "Stupid Hoe" by Nicki Minaj (current) Championship & Award Success Awards *XWO Best Face Diva For October 7 *XWO Best Heel Diva For January 8 Titles *SrA Diva's Title (1) *XWO Women's Champion(3; January 7, 2007 - March 6, 2007; February 10, 2008 - October 5, 2008; November 4, 2008 - Unknown) Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers